A plethora of rubberized type gloves exist, with many being reusable. Most such reusable gloves, which may also include mittens, are full gloves and mittens whereby the devices fully cover hands and often wrists. In glove design, mittens are inherently beneficial regarding natural resources and material expenditures, as the surface area needed to cover a hand is reduced. Still, natural resources and production of full hand coverage may be wasteful. An abbreviated glove, which only essentially covers the fingers and thumb, and a part of the hand may therefore provide a significant reduction in waste as a contribution toward a global green effort. The present device provides this advantage, along with other advantages described herein.